Trying Again
by ForDaLoveOfCuntBoi
Summary: The Mole is trying blind dating again, although the person who he meets isn't who he expecting. I suck at summerys, contains shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read.


A story about HTF

I don't own this; it belongs to MondoMedia or whatever

Pairing: Flippy/The Mole

Why: Flippy and the Mole are my two favorite characters, I just had to!

Also, I can't tell if I can get the Happy Tree characters OOC, because they mostly get killed instead of showing some other types of personality except which is shown on the show (IE Cuddles, the Mime, Flippy when he's not homicidal and kills every one)

* * *

PS: Their humans, alright

When it came to blind dating, The Mole completely ignored the fact he was blind to get to his date. He ignored the mass amount of death he caused, and the fact that he already caused four cars to crash. One being lumpy who tried to avoid the blind mans car and veered of a cliff into moose eating shark-infested waters. Of coarse the Mole can still hear if it weren't for the fact the radio was on loud.

It was hard for him, blind dating was serious to him, he was blind, so it literally meant blind dating, he isn't even know where his blind date lived. He sighed, if he did manage to make it to their house he'll probably destroy their property or something.

He brings the standard items to his date. Flowers and chocolate, he sure hopes his blind date wasn't Lumpy (Impossible because Lumpy died) or Petunia (IDK) he really didn't care, as long as it wasn't Nutty, ok that's a nightmare right there. The Mole sighed, and veered right, next thing he knew, there was a loud crunching noise, his face buried in the air bag, it wasn't new, the Mole dealt with this before, he simply pushed the air bag back into the steering wheel and grabbed his feeling stick (Don't know what it's called)

Chocolates and flowers.  
, he crashed into the mail box, actually, he can see good at night, his eyes are just light sensitive (That's what moles are), he knew he was at someone's house, so he made his way to the door, feeling around, just because his vision was back didn't mean it was any better. He eventually made his way to the door, using the stick to push the doorbell, which ringed; he waited at the door, till someone finally answered.

Once he heard the door open, he held out the flowers and chocolate to his date, "Hey Mole." The man said; his deep and slightly raspy voice gave away who his blind date was, even though he doesn't see him that often.

"Flippy, you're my blind date?" the Mole asks, looking at him confused, at least that's how he fixed his eyes.

Flippy blushed, "You're still doing that?" he asks, leaning by the door, "Didn't you go with Lumpy the last time you did that?" Flippy laughed.

The Mole blushed, scratching the back of his head, "Please don't remind me of that. The whole thought of that ordeal makes me uneasy."

Flippy chuckles, "Yeah, I can imagine why. Hey, you know what, I have some free time on my hands. Want to go out?" The Mole blushed when Flippy actually said yes, you see, the Mole actually had a huge crush on Flippy, despite him being the cause of his death sometimes when it didn't involve his dysfunctions. And now he saying yes to his date?

The Mole blushed, recoiling slightly, "Alright." He whispers, blushing violently, it was natural in the Moles' opinion to be scared of Flippy, because you never know when he can become violent and kill everyone. Especially when you have a crush on him.

"So, where's your car?" Flippy asks.

"I don't know, I think I crashed it in your mailbox." The Mole said, kind of embarrassed, way to start as date.

Flippy looked at the crashed car, "Eh, whatever, at least I didn't hear it." Flippy laughed as the Mole chuckled shyly.

"I drive, alright?" Flippy insisted.

"Ok, we'll go somewhere quiet, so you don't get any flashbacks."

Flippy smiled, "Ok." and took the Moles' hand and led him to his car, while they walked to the car, the Mole faced the flowers, he didn't know he was looking at them, but he could feel the paper they were wrapped in.

"Here, Flippy." The Mole said, handing Flippy the roses that were white thankfully, red roses reminded Flippy of blood, so he was thankful that they where white. Flippy opened the passenger door for The Mole, he minus well help the Mole out.

He got in the drivers side and buckled up, the Mole looked at Flippy, he wish he knew what he looked like.

"You alright, Mole?" Flippy asked.

"Yeah." The Mole said, looking down. This was one stressful night.

15 minutes later.

"The park huh?" The Mole said as he sat down on the bench under the gazebo.

"This is one of the places where I hardly get flashbacks. At least at night."

The Mole nodded, Flippy noticed the Mole nodded while he wasn't facing him, so he turned his face to meet his.

Flippy laughed, the Mole blushed as Flippy opened the red box of chocolates the Mole gave him and popping one in his mouth, it was dark chocolate, Flippys' favorite, it's amazing that the Mole blindly picked out his favorites.

"Say Mole, why don't you have an assistant, you know, like for driving?" He asked, he minus well know more about the Mole.

The Mole shrugged, Flippy already knew one thing about the Mole, and he was quiet. Everyone knew that, less quiet than the Mime, who never talked due to the fact that he was a Mime.

"I don't know," The Mole says, Flippy looks at him.

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm helpless, so what if I kill people due to my poor vision? They all come back the next day. So why would I resort to something like an assistant? I want to preserve what independence I have."

Flippy looked at The Mole, shocked actually, that a quiet loner like him was so bold. "That's actually pretty noble."

"Thanks." Mole mumbles.

That's what Flippy liked about Mole, despite him causing half the deaths in the town, well; Lumpy did most of the killing due to his stupidity. Mole accidently killed everyone, even himself sometimes. No he liked the Mole because of the way he thinks, even though he hardly speaks his mind and stays at home when he doesn't feel like causing death because he does it so much he considers it a 'Unintentional hobby'.

"Mole, what is it like being blind?"

The Mole doesn't respond for a moment, he doesn't like when people ask that question, but he'll answer Flippy because he's dating him. At least what he called it.

"It's like everything is what you describe the color 'black' to be." he says, looking at Flippy again.

"Oh." Flippy says, looking at the Mole, who was reading a book for some reason, was he that board. "I thought you were blind," he says.

"It's called brail, it's how blind people read." He says as he feels around the page, Flippy looked at The Moles' hand has it felt the little bumps on the page. He didn't know why, but Flippy felt compelled to take the Moles hand. Actually, Flippy had a thing for the Mole, he didn't know why, the hardly saw each other, and he was the one he usually didn't kill.

Flippy reached over, he wanted to, he wanted to hold the Moles' hand, but something weird happened, the Mole took his hand before he had the chance.

"So weird how things turn out huh?" the Mole says, a slight grin on his face.

Flippy blushed, "Yeah."

"I known you have liked me for awhile Flippy." Mole says, looking at Flippy, "I have grown to like you to, even though we never communicate much, we still managed to bond over those moments, huh?" (I'm not really fallowing any episodes; I just figured the characters that cause the most deaths meat up or something.)

Flippys' face turns a bright shade of red, thankfully the Mole can't see. "Tell me Flippy, what do you look like?" The Mole says with a slight smile.

Flippy looks at the Mole, shocked for a moment or two till he responded, "I have green hair, yellow eyes, and I wear camouflage and dog tags."

"I wish I knew what all those things were Flippy, I bet you're cute." The Mole says, reaching out to touch Flippys face. Flippy gasped, and leaned in to his touch.

"Your face is so soft," he says until he bumps Flippys' nose. The Mole grimaced, "What did I just touch?"

"My nose."

"Oh, alright." The Mole says, smiling again.

"I wish you could see."  
"If I get transplants so I can finally see, my eyes won't be the same."

"I don't care." Flippy says, he never was like this to Flaky when they were dating, she annoyed him sometimes with her fear of death after dying more that twenty times. But Mole, he accepted it the whole concept of death.

Flippy took the Moles' face in his hands, examining every detail of his face; the sudden action took the Mole, looking up at Flippy.

"Flippy, what are you doing?" Please don't be that Flippy heard something that reminded him of war and was now going to break his neck.

"Nothing'," Flippy says, The Mole grabbed Flippy's wrist, it wasn't hurting him or anything, it was just weirding him out. Also scaring him slightly. "Mole, I really do like you."

"I do to Flippy, I always thought you liked Flaky."

"She can get to me with her fear of death. Why would I like that?"

"I can't see where we are, what's better?" The Mole said with a small grin.

"Tough choice." Flippy chuckles, then leans' down, taking the Moles' lips with his, the Mole is shocked, this actually was a success, he actually didn't fail this time. Flippy wasn't dead, neither was he. He closed his eyes, giving into the kiss.

A few moments after they parted, Flippy holding him close. "I hope you know what you're getting dragged into, Mole, I'm not one to be used."

The Mole chuckled, "Why does it matter, I'll be back the next day."

Flippy chuckled, "Yeah, I guess."

The end

* * *

Violet: We know, it sucks.


End file.
